songfic: Are you happy now?
by Manveri Evans
Summary: Un Sogfic con la canción Are You Happy Now? de Michelle Branch ... Dime si estas feliz ahora , Drakito? porque yo si ... jajajaDracoHermRon


Are You Happy now ?

Por manverievans

Es mi primer songfic y espero sea bueno UU ¡Que confianza me tengo!

Todo los personajes son de J.K.Rowling , etc , etc . Creo que ya saben eso de los derechos de autor ¿verdad?

Este songfic esta con la canción Are You Happy Now ? de Michelle Branch (yo me llamo Michelle también xD) y lo hago por dos razones , una , estoy algo aburrida y me encanta escribir y dos , odio la relación Draco / Hermione (N.A.:Odio la relacion no los fanfictions de ellos , pues he leido unos excelentes )

Draco / Hermione

¨¨¨

Hogwarts , época de Harry Potter

Noviembre séptimo curso ...

Una joven estaba con su novio en pleno pasillo . no todo estaba bien y lo peor es que sabia que pronto tendría que aceptar que sus amigos tenían razón "Él no es para ti , es un cretino".

_**"Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok"**_

-Cielo – decia su novio "Draco Malfoy" – sabes muy bien que algún día tengo que dejarte ... pero todo esta bien , es obvio y a mi no me importa mucho lo que pienses , pues todo seguirá estando perfecto .

_**"And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah"**_

-Entonces – decia una chica enamorada y demacrada - ¿Tu me has mentido? Y ahora crees que todo esta bien , nunca debí confiar en ti ... eres un imbesil ... te creí , y creo que hasta tu te creíste tus mentiras ... como si interpretara una papel en una obra . si hubiera hecho caso a Ron y Harry esto no hubiera pasado .

-Herm , sabes que yo no puedo decir que soy un mentiroso – agrego el chico haciendo callar a la agitada de Hermione . – simplemente , he cambiado de parecer .

_**"Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh"**_

-No eres capas de mirarme a los ojos , cretino ¬.¬ – pensó la chica ...

-¡Me usaste! ò.ó – exclamo la chica haciendo que los que caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts voltearan a ver que pasaba – ¿Eres feliz, mírame ¿Eres feliz? ... Me tomaste como pasatiempo y no te importo , me usaste como una mujerzuela . ó.ò

-No digas esto , linda – dijo Draco – fuiste mas que eso , pero no llegas a mi altura – una risa salió de sus labios , se acercó a Herminio y la abrazo por la cintura y empezó a acercarse .

_**"Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?"**_

-Dime ahora , Draco – se soltó la pelicastaña (N.A.: de donde saque la palabra pelicastaña ¿he?) – dime de una vez por todas ¿me amas o no¡contesta inepto! .

-No te odio .

-pero no me amas .

-Acertaste , pero tengo que admitir que nunca me divertí tanto con una sangre sucia , has superado mis expectativas .

**_"You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate"_**

- No se como pude creerte , ni siquiera me deje tomar por Krum y me deje tomar por este infeliz – pensó Hermione .

- Te di todo – dijo Hermione fríamente – todo lo que pediste , deje que nos ocultáramos para que ninguno de tus amigos sepa de la relacion , me pediste que dejara de ver a mis amigos , yo hice todo ¿qué hiciste tu por mi? .

- Te hice sentir querida – contestó el chico con una sonrisa en su cara , no quería que nadie de los que estuviera hay pensara que una sangre impura le hiciera sentir mal , aunque no lo hiciese .

-Me dejaste sin nada –seguía diciendo Hermione – creo que lo peor fue separarme de mis amigos .

Hermione no se dio cuenta pero habían dos chicos que veían atentos la discusión , sujetando sus varitas fuerte mente .

**_"And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah, yeah."_**

-Alégrate , estuviste con un chico que todos desean – opinó el chico y unos suspiros de un grupo de chicas "fans" de Malfoy . – Y como te dije ya fuiste un gran juego para mi , nunca pensé que Goyle hiciera una apuesta tan magnifica .

- ¿Fui una miserable apuesta hecha por un imbesil? – preguntó con sus ojos en lagrimas .

- No – agregó el chico y todos impresionados por la respuesta , pero como era de esperarse , ese no , no era el no que todos piensan – no fuiste una miserable apuesta , fuiste una hermosa , seductora , sexy , inteligente , alegre apuesta , pero eres una sangre sucia .

-¿Solo te importa la sangre? – dijo Hermione – ¡veamos como es la tuya! .

Dicho esto Hermione le dio un golpe a Draco , tan fuerte que hizo que le sangrara su nariz .

-Creo que tu sangre no es muy pura , es sucia , es asquerosa , todo menos pura y ¿sabes?- le preguntó irónica Hermione – No me importas , yo al principio también te tome con un juego , luego pensé que era mas profundo , pero me equivoque "Y que quede marcado que Hermione Granger se equivocado" ¡Eres basura Draco! . – viendo que su ex-novio sacaba su varita ella se arrodillo y hizo como si se acercara a sus labio y le puso la varita en la frente . – Ni se te ocurra atacarme , inútil .

_**"Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah."**_

Hermione dominaba esta pelea se notaba e iba a decirle todo al infeliz de Malfoy , le iba hacer sentir todo lo que el había hecho , se vengaría .

-Me pregunto si alguna vez viste a una chica a los ojos – ironizo un monologo la chica – pero , lo dudo , creo que ni siquiera has visto a tu madre a los ojos , te fijas solo en lo superficial – una sonrisa se esbozo dela cara de Hermione .-Y te preguntó otra vez mas ¿Me amas , me amaste o fue nada? .

- Te ame – dijo con miedo el chico , estaba apunto de hacerse en los pantalones – Te ame . :S

- ¡Di la verdad! ò.ó– le gritó la chica tocando con su varita en el cogote .

- Esta bien , pero no me mates – contestó el chico – nunca te ame , solo me atrajiste . ¿Estas feliz con la respuesta?

- Tu no preguntas nada – le corrigió la chica con ojos llorosos – aquí yo preguntó . ¿Eres feliz , ahora? .

Silencio absoluto .

_**"Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself"**_

- ¿No contestas , cobarde? – Hermione parecía una maniática pronunciando esas palabras – levántate – la chica le ofreció la mano y tembloroso el chico la aceptó . – No se si ahora estas arrepentido , pero ten por seguro si ahora no lo estas , te prometo que lo estarás .

-Claro , como si yo te temiera – se defendió el chico , todos sabían que esa no era la respuesta mas indicada y Ron y Harry , como expectantes , se miraron y sonrieron , sabían que Hermione algún día se iba a dar cuenta de lo que era Malfoy .

-Error , respuesta equivocada – río Hermione – no me importa si me temes o no , pero se que tarde o temprano tu caerás a manos de tu propio cuerpo , no puedes escapar de ti mismo .

No muchos entendían que significaba lo que la chica quería decir pero Harry y Ron lo sabían "No puedes huir de ti mismo" esa frase la había dicho Hagrid antes de morir y significaba que si sabes que eres culpable , siempre caerás .

**_"Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now? "_**

-Me encantaría que me digieras la verdad , Draco – dijo Hermione – talvez nunca sabré que fue de nuestra "relacion" , pero se que eres un cobarde al aprovecharte así de la mujeres , lo peor es que lo seguirás haciendo y las chicas seguirán cayendo en tus redes .

-o se porque me tratas así , no puedes negar que pasaste unos buenos ratos con migo – opinó obstinadamente – no lo niegues .

_**"ould you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?"**_

-¿Me mirarías a los ojos¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos? – Preguntó Hermione haciendo que Draco la mirara sus ojos con lagrima , que ya no parecían tristes si no que vengativa - Tengo todo lo que pude obtener . Y estoy a punto de irme , porque soy feliz ahora , la pregunta es ¿Eres feliz ahora? .

-No lo soy – admitió Draco – No te tengo a ti , me dejas en ridículo ¿Qué mas quieres? .

-Absolutamente nada mas – sonrió Hermione – al fin has caído humillado , por eso soy feliz , lo que mas temes , que todo el colegio vea que no eres el ser mas poderoso , sino todo lo contrario , eres un imbesil que se tira al piso muerto de miedo . Y como dije "Estoy apunto de irme" , me despido , A Dios .

Hermione se dio la vuelta y todo el colego la miraba , estaba impresionados , pero Draco apunto por la espalda con la varita a Hermione e iba a lanzar un maleficio ...

-Ni se te ocurra – dijo una voz apuntando a Draco con su varita – Acepta tu derrota y vete con tu padre en Azkaban .

o.ô – mirada de Draco .

-¡Ron! – dijo Hermione alegremente acercándose a él y ambos se abrazaron – perdóname , debí haberles hecho caso , él solo era un tarupido , no puedo o creer que cayera tan hondo .

- No te preocupes – le dijo Ron secándole las lagrimas de los ojos – sabemos lo obstinada que eres , además yo ... yo ...

-¿Ron? – se extraño Hermione - ¿estas tartamudeando? .

- Este , yo O/O– tartamudeó Ron - ¿Serias mi novia? .

- Yo ... este – Hermione no sabia que decir , era tan repentino , además no era muy agradable que todo el colegio la estuviera viendo. – No se que decir .

- ¿Qué tal un si ? – le sonrió el pelirrojo (N.A.:por suerte no tiene el pelo negro , conociéndome pondría "pelinegro" xD ta peor que en mi otro fanfiction donde pongo "ojiverde") .

-Si quiero , Ron – aceptó la chica y se dieron un beso y rematando todo el alumnado presente aplaudiendo .

Así vemos como Malfoy no era para Hermione (N.A.: Yo digo que si lo es para Giny ,pero eso es para otro fanfictions xD), Ron si lo era y como esta canción termino .

Fin de "Are You Happy Now ?"

Espero les guste , pues me pase un hora escribiéndolo , lastima que por ahora no puedo hacer fanfictions mas largos puesto que se me perdió el pendrive , donde guardo todo lo que escribo y sin él (lo trato como persona por eso el acento en "él") no escribo , mas espero que lean mi otra historia , que es de Lily&James "Recuerdos , presente y la escrita muerte" , se reirán de mi , pero creo que ese es el titulo nunca me acuerdo bien de los títulos xD .

Y agregando algo la canción en castellano :

**Are You Happy Now? (¿Eres Feliz Ahora?)**

Ahora, no te vayas  
Haciendo como si todo estuviera bien  
Y no te preocupas por mí  
Y sé que no sirve de nada  
Cuando todas tus mentiras  
Se transforman en tus verdades  
Y no me importa... sí, sí, sí

¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos  
Y decirme si eres feliz ahora?  
¿Me lo dirías a la cara o  
he sido borrada?  
¿Eres feliz ahora?  
¿Eres feliz ahora?

Tomaste todo lo que había para tomar  
Y me dejaste un plato vacío  
Y no te importa, sí  
Y yo, yo he dejado este juego  
Y te estoy echando toda la culpa  
Porque no me importa, sí, sí, sí

¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos  
Y decirme si eres feliz ahora?  
¿Me lo dirías a la cara o  
he sido borrada?  
¿Eres feliz ahora?  
¿Eres feliz ahora?

¿Tienes todo lo que quieres?  
Puedes levantarte y dejar todo lo que tienes  
No puedes huir de ti mismo

¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos  
Y decirme si eres feliz ahora?  
¿Me lo dirías a la cara o  
he sido borrada?  
¿Eres feliz ahora? Sí, sí, sí  
¿Eres feliz ahora? Oh, oh

¿Me mirarías a los ojos?  
¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos?  
Tengo todo lo que pude obtener  
Y estoy a punto de irme  
Porque soy feliz ahora, oh  
¿Eres feliz ahora?

Bonita ¿no? Me encanta Michelle Branch

bss


End file.
